The Segue
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Yes, another high school fic. Tar and feathering shall commence in 3...2...1!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They are not mine, but I will gladly take the maimed versions you read about below.

A/N: I still think I am way too old to be writing a HS fic. Way way too old... as high school ended five years ago for me. BUT I am weak when it comes to Julia's prodding. So here it is. A high school fic. This means I have to relive the whole High School experience... which wasn't that bad. Except word of advice... if your two best friends hate each other and then both become cheerleaders... save yourself the aggravation and dump them before they can dump you.

P.S. I am not using their show monikers in this one because without the FBI, why would they call each other by their last names? Okay, except for Mulder, but really.

* * *

Dana Scully tossed the basketball from one hand to the other, wrinkling her nose at the dirt that remained on her skin. Her cousin John Doggett stole the ball from her, then leaned back on the grass and tossed it up into the air before catching it.

"It's hot," Dana groaned, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm sticky."

"Yeah, and you smell too," John added. Dana glared and smacked the ball from his hands and watched it bounce across the driveway.

"What about Adam Henderson?" their friend Kenny asked, chewing on a blade of grass.

"Adam? That kid has been warming the bench so long you could cook eggs on it," Dana scoffed, grabbing the grass from Kenny's mouth and tossing it to the ground. "Stop pulling up my dad's lawn."

"Dana, correct me if I'm wrong, but you just said Adam Henderson had a hot butt."

She rolled her eyes and stood up from the grass.

"I'm done helping you guys. You're not going to find a third for your team, so you might as well just throw in the towel."

"Dana, we have played Hoopfest every year since we were eligible."

"I know. And every year Scottie B played with you, but this year he broke his arm. Believe me, I've heard the story a time or two."

The screen door slammed opened, then shut.

"Quit slammin' my door!" came a slightly amused, slightly annoyed voice from inside.

"Sorry Maggie!"

Monica Reyes hopped down the front steps and tossed everyone a Popsicle before collapsing next to Kenny.

"It's so hot out here. DK, when is Pops going to fix your AC?"

"Like the fourth of never. They sold him a faulty part, and now he and mom are in negotiations about getting a new system altogether. It's like ninety degrees in my room and I live in the basement."

"I said you could stay with me," Monica said, biting the end off her grape Popsicle. "It'll be just like when we were little. We'll even make forts out bed sheets."

"Yeah, no boys allowed."

"You always let me in!" John announced.

"You're not a boy," Monica retorted.

"You're nothin' but a cousin," Dana finished.

John rolled his eyes.

"Guys, we have to have the registration forms in by this weekend if we want a good match-up. Help us think of someone."

"We've been at this for hours. We have talked about everyone in our class, and all the underclassmen. No one is good enough, and if they are, they are up at the lake until further notice. I beg of you. Please, just forget it."

All four of them sighed together. The city-wide basketball tournament was in a matter of weeks, and playing in it was the only highlight of John's summer. As long as he got to play every July he would die happy.

"Hey Dana, what about your new neighbor?"

She quirked her eyebrow at him as he gestured down the street.

"What about him?"

"He's tall."

"And?"

"Maybe we could get him to play with us."

"You don't even know him!"

"Yeah, but didn't you say that Charlie is friends with his sister?"

"They played Kick the Can with the other kids a while ago."

"Get Charlie to ask him."

"John, if you want him to play with you guys, go ask him."

"Think he's home?"

"He's out there mowing his lawn, Magoo."

"Go ask him. He's your neighbor."

"You ask him. It's your team."

"I'll ask him," Monica offered, sliding her sunglasses on.

"Down girl."

"What?"

"Come on, Mon, you flirt so hardcore you'll forget why you're over there."

She shrugged.

"Got me there."

"Fine," Kenny said, standing up. "I'll go ask him."

He walked down the street turning around only once to roll his eyes at his friends.

"Man, we can get him to do anything."

"That's why we keep him around."

"That and his mom always has tons of food in the house."

Monica finished her popsicle and broke the stick before rolling over on her stomach.

"Guys, I'm bored."

"Go get me another Popsicle."

She threw her stick at him, hitting him in the head. He smirked and threw the stick back at her.

"Man these things turn you into three year olds," Dana muttered, chewing on her own Popsicle stick.

"Don't chew on that, it's bad for your teeth," Kenny said as he flopped back down on the grass.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. He said he'll do it. Played Varsity at his old school."

"Did you get a name?" Monica asked, sliding her sunglasses off and glancing down the street.

"Didn't ask."

Monica rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Like? There's nothing to do around here."

"DK, we're in one of the largest cities in the whole state. There has to be something."

"And just how long have you lived here?"

"True."

Kenny stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I gotta get to work, guys. I guess we'll practice here at 10 tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

Kenny nodded and got into his car, then sped off down the street.

"And then there were three."

"Two. Grandma wants me to grab some hot dog buns at the store before I go home."

"Want a ride?"

"Nah, I'll walk."

"It's two miles. In this weather? Grab a water bottle before you go."

"Aw, you take such good care of me, Danny-Kate."

"Don't call me that or I'll stop. Besides, with you out of the picture I get more inheritance money."

"Greed is one of the seven deadly sins."

She rolled her eyes as he went inside.

"Hey MJ?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to see if they turned the sprinklers on at the park?"

"Why?"

"So we can run through them. Duh."

"I outgrew that about the same time I outgrew a training bra."

"That was only last week."

Monica leapt off the ground and took off running down the street.

"Hey!"

"Race ya!"

"Are you 7, MJ?"

"Only just!" Monica hollered back, rounding the corner. Dana ran after her, finally catching up to her just as they hit the park.

"No sprinklers. That was a waste."

Monica smiled and headed for the swings. She hopped on one and began to swing, and was soon flying through the air, her dark hair whipping behind her like a hurricane.

Dana smiled and jumped on the swing next to her friend.

"This is our last summer of freedom," Monica said suddenly, slowing her swing down.

"Yes, it is."

"And you have to work."

"Not much. I'm done working by the time you get up in the afternoon."

"Yeah, but then you go to bed at 10."

"I have to get up at 4!"

"You're the one who decided to work on the farm for the summer."

"I'm the one who made enough last year to buy a car."

"Well some of us aren't that lucky, and others of us shouldn't rub the noses of the unlucky people in it."

"This is getting ugly. Let's be friends again."

"Yeah."

"Hey, next weekend let's go up to the lake. You, me, and John, maybe Charlie. We'll go fishing and cliff jumping."

"Sounds like fun."

"We'll only stay one night. We can sleep in the car and the boys can sleep on the ground."

"The plan just keeps getting better and better."

"Plus we'll bring dad's camp stove this time so we have more to eat than PB&J."

"Good. I was so sick of it last time."

"It was John's responsibility to get the camp stove, but could he be relied on for that one little thing? No, of course not."

"You should have learned your lesson when he failed to remember to bring you your My Little Pony in kindergarten."

"I should have, but I didn't. I never got that thing back. I think he might still play with it."

"Hey, we need to start thinking about Homecoming."

"What about it?"

"We should go."

"Why?"

"Because it's our last one."

"MJ, are you going to be like this all year?"

"Like what?"

"Sentimental and annoying?"

"Probably."

Dana giggled and stopped her swing.

"Okay, so we'll go to Homecoming."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. I'll figure something out. You?"

"I'm going to beg mom to buy me a new dress."

"And when she says no?"

"I will tell her that your mom is buying you one and we should all go shopping together."

"That hasn't worked since we were five."

"You win some you lose some," she shrugged, getting off the swing. "What were we thinking running all the way over here? It's hot!"

"Monica, you never cease to astound me," Dana remarked, hopping off the swing and following her friend out of the park.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Dedicated to Julia because she made me do this...

* * *

**Bang!**

**Bang, Bang!**

Dana's eyes snapped open and she spun her head around towards the noise. It was coming from her bedroom window. She threw the covers off and stood up, marching over to the window. She snapped the shades open to find John laying on the ground, staring into her ground level window. Sighing, she opened the window and glared at him.

"John, if you don't quit banging on my window, I'm gonna tan your hide."

"Come out here and play with us."

"Play what, cops and robbers?"

"No, basketball. We're practicing, and we need to work on defense."

"You need to work on something, John Jay. Like manners. Emily Post would roll over in her grave if she knew you were banging on a woman's window at ten in the morning."

"She'd roll over again if she knew you were still in bed at ten in the morning. Get out here."

"Make Charlie do it."

"Charlie cries."

"When you hit him in the face with a ball, yeah he does."

"Kenny said you were too short to play."

"Kenny did not say that."

"How do you know?"

"Kenny is not an idiot."

"He is sometimes."

She sighed.

"Fine, give me 20 minutes."

"Twenty minutes? What are you gonna do, give yourself a pedicure?"

"John..."

"Okay, we'll see you in 20 minutes."

She shut the window and the blinds and grabbed her phone off the night stand, flipping it open and writing a quick text to Monica.

_John's making me play b-ball with them. Come quick._

She ran upstairs to the bathroom for a quick shower, and when she came back, there was a text from Monica waiting for her.

_Come quick my fat fanny! Not in a million years._

_MJ, that new dude is here._

_Be there in 10._

Dana chuckled. Monica was one of the most predictable human beings to ever walk the planet, but at the same time, no one ever knew quite what she was thinking.

She ran a brush through her hair, then ran upstairs, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge before heading out the front door. John and Kenny were in the driveway arguing about something, while her mystery neighbor sunk free throws on the garage hoop.

"John, you have twelve seconds to stop arguing with Kenny and start playing before I get bored and go back to bed."

"He says the Eagles are better than the 'Zags."

"Kenny, the 'Zags trump all whether they win the game or not, have I taught you nothing? Talking like that can get you killed in this town."

"I can't help it if I know what I like," Kenny said with a shrug. "And Dan Dickau just doesn't do it for me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, live in your ignorance. More common sense for the rest of us out here."

He tweaked her nose and stole the ball from mystery boy.

"Alright, let's go two on two," he said, bouncing the ball once.

"I got Dana," John announced, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"No way, man. You guys do that freaky cousin mind reading thing."

"Yeah John. Besides, when I have to play against Kenny he blocks me even when I don't have the ball. And he continues to try and block me even when I'm not playing and I've gone inside, and sometimes even the next day."

"What are you saying?"

"He obviously missed the day in kindergarten when we learned to keep our hands to ourselves."

Kenny laughed and tossed the ball to her.

"Alright, but teammates get to hit each other on the butt."

"You do and your hand is getting barbequed."

"Noted. You and me against John and Mulder."

"You're Mulder?" she asked, smiling up at the new kid. "We've just been calling you The Dude."

"I've had much worse nicknames than that, believe me."

They split off into teams and within minutes had a pretty intense pick up game going. Mulder was blocking Dana, which was pretty unfair, considering that he had almost a full foot height advantage. He was a better player than either John or Kenny, and she was sure that he would be completely absorbed into their group in no time.

"Hey, ya whiny wuss-farts," Monica said, plopping down on the grass.

"Shut up, pea brain," John retorted, stealing the ball from Kenny and making an easy lay-up.

"Seems I'm your good luck charm, John Jay Doggett."

He just groaned as Dana stole the ball from him and made a basket from the end of the driveway.

"Can we be done now?" she asked, wiping her face. John opened his water bottle and squirted some out at her. She stepped out of the way and rolled her eyes at him. "John, when you decide that you're tired of being 7, want to call and let us know?"

"No problem," he said, tossing the ball into the hoop once more before sitting down in the grass. "We really should rent a court at the Y for a while. It's too hot to play out here."

"I'm not driving all the way over to the Y," Kenny said. "Do you know how expensive gas is?"

"Of course he doesn't. He can't drive," Monica said, earning a slap from John.

"I can drive. I just don't think all the rules need to be followed."

"Yeah, like getting in the turn lane before you actually turn."

"Shut up, Dana. Besides. I'm taking my tests again on Tuesday, and then you'll all eat your words."

There was a moment of silence before the three of them burst into laughter. John scowled.

"Come on, Mulder, you've gotta back me up here."

"I can't. Passed my test the first time."

"You're all like pod people."

"Sun makes you cranky," Dana noted, taking her hair out of the elastic band. John shrugged as Monica's cell phone rang. She glanced at the screen and rolled her eyes.

"DK, why does Daniel call you on my cell phone?"

"Are you kidding me? Give me that."

She snagged the phone and walked to the other side of the yard. They could hear her talking, but none of them could understand what she way saying. It only lasted a moment, and she handed the phone back to Monica.

"What did you say to him?"

"Let's put it this way. Missy would be proud and horrified."

Monica's jaw dropped, John blinked several times, and Kenny bit back a laugh. Mulder wasn't quite sure what to do, so he kept silent.

"You kiss grandma with that mouth, Danny-Kate?"

"Are you kidding? Half of what I said I learned from her."

He laughed and grabbed the ball from the middle of the driveway.

"Come on guys, let's play."

Mulder and Kenny followed him while Dana and Monica sat back in the grass.

"Can I ask you a question, DK?"

"What?"

"What happened with you and Daniel?"

"Hmm, time to go inside," she said, starting to stand up. Monica grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Dana, what happened?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Matters to me."

"MJ, you don't want to know. Believe me, all it will do is make you mad."

"I already hate him without knowing what happened. Nothing will change."

"Maybe some day I'll tell you. Maybe."

"Alright, alright. But this means that I get to keep something from you too."

"Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts."

They chuckled together and watched the boys play.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is for Brittney because I never read hers... I'm sick like that.

* * *

Monica bounced down her front steps, stopping at the last one to readjust her shoe before heading down the sidewalk to Dana's house. Summer was almost over now, and school was starting in a week. In her hand she had an envelope from the school, containing her schedule for her senior year. It was tradition for the two of them to look at their schedules together. They'd been doing it since the seventh grade, and Monica firmly believed that it would be bad karma to stop now.

She crossed the street carelessly, spotting Mulder out in his front yard.

"Hey, Monica," he hollered. "What's up?"

"Going to Dana's to look at our school schedules. Want to come?"

Mulder had become a big part of their group in the past month. They rarely did anything without him anymore. John was glad that there was another male presence around. As much as he loved Monica and Dana, he was sick of being surrounded by "chicks."

"Sure."

"Did you look at your schedule already?"

"I glanced at it."

"Go grab it. I'll meet you there."

She continued to walk towards Dana's house, and Mulder caught up to her quickly. They went inside, greeting Mrs. Scully who was watering her potted plants.

"Hey Maggie. Where's Dana?"

"Downstairs. Arguing with John about something. I tuned them out after the first "No you're stupid!""

Monica chuckled and led Mulder down into the basement, where Dana's room was. The walls were painted a light yellow, and all the furniture was white. There was a high window on one end of the room, and French doors opened out onto the sunken back patio on the other end. Dana was sitting in the middle of her queen sized bed while John played on the computer. She chuckled evilly to herself and shot a rubber band at him. It hit him in the ear and he turned around and threw a wadded up piece of paper at her.

"Sorry, did we walk into the Scully day care center?" Monica asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why are you surprised?" Mulder asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"John, stop popping that virtual bubble wrap and get over here," Dana said, grabbing an envelope off of her night stand. He sighed and obeyed, dropping his own envelope onto the bed.

"This is a very important moment. The fate of our entire senior year lies in these envelopes," Monica intoned seriously. Dana snorted and John rolled his eyes. "What? It does. Now, on the count of three-"

"Is this a séance?" Mulder asked.

"You're spoiling the mood," Monica grumbled. "As I was saying, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

They opened their envelopes together and read over their schedules quickly.

"They gave me Mr. Ashton for biology?" Dana said. "He doesn't do a field trip to the cadaver lab!"

"Maybe it's just a typo. You have him the same period we all have Mr. Titus. Just switch," Monica said. "Hey, score, four years in a row, Dana. We'll have four classes together."

"You mean teachers have to deal with this insanity too?" Mulder asked, looking at their schedules and comparing them to his. "And so do I. Four classes together, if you move biology."

"Be prepared," John said, tossing his schedule on the pile. "The four stooges, together, forever."

"First period French. In the out building. That sucks up one side and down the other," Dana said.

"What's the out building?"

"The school district is too poor to build another building. So they bought the old post office that's across the football field from the school, and incorporated it into classrooms. You have three extra minutes to get to class out there, but it sucks when it snows."

"You have to walk across the football field?"

"Yeah. Last year a group of seniors did a presentation on it and tried to persuade the city council to deem it cruel and unusual punishment. They had a pretty good case, but our lunatic mayor said no. Someday I will right that wrong."

Mulder chuckled. He had never met anyone quite like Dana or Monica for that matter. They were almost polar opposites in some things, and indistinguishable from each other in other ways. Monica was more typical of people he knew as far as personality, while Dana had a flair he had never run across before. There was something just a little different about her, something that kept him intrigued.

"So what now?" John asked. "Last week of freedom."

They all sat for a while, trying to think of something, anything to do.

"We could.... nah."

"How 'bout.... forget it."

"Maybe we should... never mind."

Dana sat up suddenly, a smile spreading across her face.

"How are you guys on money right now?"

"I'm pretty loaded," John said with a shrug.

"I'm good," Mulder added.

"DK, you know I am totally skint."

"Do I owe you anything?"

"I would have cashed in on that a long time ago."

"Okay, then I'll cover you this time."

"What are we doing?" John asked, afraid of the answer.

"Tomorrow morning. 8 a.m. Bring thirty bucks."

"Dana..."

"We're riding roller coasters, eating cotton candy, and drinking lemonade."

John and Monica nodded in understanding.

"Where are we going?" Mulder asked finally.

"We're going to Idaho."

"Am I supposed to be excited about this?"

"Not the Idaho part unless you're a really big fan of potatoes and onions," Monica snickered.

"We're going to the theme park."

"Idaho has a theme park?"

"That is their only redeeming quality."

"Dana, your mom is gonna make you take Charlie."

"Hey as long as she pays for him, I don't mind."

Mulder sighed to himself. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into.

* * *

The next morning at 8 sharp, Mulder dragged Samantha down the street to Dana's house.

"Fox, I hate roller coasters."

"I know. But they have water rides there. That's why I told you to bring your swim suit."

"And you're sure Charlie is coming? You guys aren't going to ditch me?"

"Charlie is coming. See, he's helping his sister load the van."

"Alright, but if you pull a prank on me or give me a wet willie or do anything even close to mean to me Fox William, I will tell mom."

"I would never do anything mean to you Sammy Sosa."

She just rolled her eyes and he tugged on her long braid.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Alright."

Her shoes slapped the concrete as they walked up the driveway together.

"Hey Samantha," Charlie greeted. He flashed her a grin, and just for a moment, Mulder felt a twinge of protection. "Hope you brought your own music. Dana and Monica like to listen to crap."

"That's not true, Charles," Monica said, tossing a backpack into the front seat.

"Is so."

"Is not," she responded, ruffling his hair. He rolled his eyes and hopped into the van.

"Samantha, sit in the back with me. I brought my sketch book, I can teach you how to draw a dragon."

"Okay," she agreed, climbing into the back seat with him. Dana chuckled at the look on Mulder's face.

"He's harmless, Dude. Girls are not even on his radar screen."

"You promise?"

"I swear. Cross my heart, my baby brother is more interested in video games than girls. Besides, Samantha could do way better than Charlie."

"Nah, he's a good kid."

She shrugged and slid her sunglasses onto her forehead.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, shutting the back hatch of the van. "John, get out here!"

"I'm comin'!" he hollered back, stepping outside.

"Lock the door behind you."

"Yes mom."

He jumped the last few steps of the porch and walked around to the passenger side door. Monica smiled at him through the window.

"I called shottie last night, Monica," he whined.

"Remember the rules. In Dana's car, if you call shottie, you sit in the back."

"This isn't Dana's car, it's her moms. That rule doesn't count."

"Sit in the back John."

He sighed and slid into the seat next to Mulder.

"Sometimes I hate them," he muttered. Mulder just laughed as Dana started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

The music had blared for the entire trip. Mulder and John sat there, holding their ears and begging the girls to pick something, anything else. They refused. Plus, when they got tired of a song, they changed it. Never listened to a song all the way through. Mulder was more amused than annoyed, but the second the car stopped in the parking lot, he jumped out, craving the sounds of nature.

They all grabbed their bags and made their way to the tunnel that ran under the freeway, connecting the park to the parking lot. The line was long but seemed to be moving pretty fast.

"Okay, Charlie, I am giving you my cell phone. Do not lose it, do not break it, do not call China. Use it only to find us. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Don't lose it."

"You said that."

"You have a really, really bad history with losing my stuff."

"Like?"

"My debit card, my car keys, my flash drive, my shoe, and my hamster that time I went to camp."

"That wasn't my fault! The cat ate it!"

"You let the cat into my room?"

"Well..."

She just sighed and shook her head as they moved towards the ticket counter. Mulder's eyes grew wide at the total price for all 6 tickets, but they all paid, got their hands stamped, and went on their way.

"Alright, we're meeting at the pizza place at noon. Don't be late or they'll run out of pepperoni," Dana said. Charlie and Samantha nodded and headed off towards the candy shop.

"Where to?" John asked.

"Corkscrew. Beat the record," Monica said, her eyes gleaming.

"Starting early, Pink?"

"Might as well. We've got a big record to break, Greeny."

He nodded, leading the way to the small roller coaster.

"Dana, you want to keep count?"

"Sure."

"You're not going to ride?" Mulder asked, sitting down on the bench next to her.

"Nah. I can do any kind of roller coaster, upside down, whatever. But this one for some reason, I just can't handle it."

"Knocks your head around," he agreed. "I went on one like it a while ago. My ears hurt for days."

She nodded and pulled her legs up on to the bench while John and Monica got in line for the ride.

"So what's their record?"

"24 times before one of them puked. Of course that was after two corndogs and a bag of cotton-candy, so there were things working against them."

"I see. So how long have you guys known each other? I mean you and John obviously have known each other since birth."

"Yeah. My mom and Monica's mom are best friends. They grew up together, and so did Monica and I."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm older than her by 2 weeks. She hates that I hold that over her head, but I think it's only fair."

"You're together all the time. Don't you all get sick of each other?"

"Oh we're always sick of John."

"I saw that."

"No, we don't get sick of each other. It would be like getting sick of your right arm or something. Doesn't make sense. We're kind of like... my dad always calls us the trio of scallywags. Where one goes, the others follow."

"It's kind of nice to have that, isn't it?"

"Yep. You ever had it?"

"No, not really. The town I'm from is kind of small. Retirement aged people mostly. Samantha and I were the only kids around. We had to drive in to the next town to go to school with a bunch of upper class jerks who I wouldn't have wanted to spend my time with anyway."

"Well I'm glad you didn't. I couldn't be your friend if you had."

"You know that means you're a snob too, right?"

She just shrugged and waved back to Monica and John, who were just boarding the coaster again.

"So what's up with them?"

"Monica and John? What do you mean?"

"They flirt like crazy."

"They can't help it. Monica does not know how to communicate with a man unless she's flirting. John just kind of... he makes it hard for her."

"But they're not... together?"

"They will be someday. It's just a matter of time. They drive each other nuts, fight like crazy and finish each other's sentences. It's fate."

He chuckled.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I'm sure you've captured the interest of many men, and yet you're unattached. Reason?"

"I captured the interest of a real scumbag."

"And?"

"I realized that there is no point in dating. I have my whole life, and the bunch we go to school with is a sorry lot anyway. John and Kenny are the only good men left. And Kenny would love it way too much if I were to ever give him the time of day."

"I noticed that. He's like a puppy dog."

"He's harmless, but I promised I would go to the prom with him if I didn't find someone else. I might have to get a mail order date."

"Why'd you promise him?"

"I wanted him to wash my car."

"You're cruel."

"That's what they say."

"DK, how many is that?" Monica asked as she and John approached the end of the line.

"Five, MJ. Getting tired?"

"Never!"

Dana rolled her eyes.

"Why do you guys call each other DK and MJ?"

"It started out as a mean joke about Donkey Kong when we were little. Around the same time we were really into Spiderman comics. We thought it was cool that our initials were also characters. I think we were six or something, so you'll have to forgive the absurdity."

"Why does John call her Pink?"

"She was always the pink power ranger."

"And he was green," he said, catching on.

"Yeah, the fates have been in motion since the second grade."

"So which one were you?"

"They always made me be Rita Repulsa."

"Why?"

"Apparently I have the best evil laugh."

"I can see that."

* * *

John and Monica managed 27 rides before they decided to stop. Monica's ears were red from being knocked around so much and John was looking slightly green around the gills.

"You need some lemonade," Dana remarked, standing up from the bench. "I'll be back."

She walked over to the lemonade stand and pulled a few dollars out of her pocket, returning with a Styrofoam cup.

"Thanks, mama hen."

"Welcome. Drink that and let's go do something."

He nodded and slurped down most of the drink.

"I think a bigger coaster calls my name," Monica said, cracking her gum.

"I think the psych ward calls your name."

Monica just rolled her eyes and headed down the asphalt path.

"Are you guys coming, or am I flying solo on this one?"

They all stood up from the bench and followed their skipping friend to Coaster Alley.

"They call it Coaster Alley, and they only have two coasters?" Mulder asked, almost snorting in derision.

"Remember, we are in Idaho."

"That's true."

They got in line for the first coaster and Monica smiled, counting the people ahead of her.

"We'll be on in like, 7 minutes, barring a moron not being able to get the safety bar down."

"You need to get out more," John commented, rolling his eyes. She smacked his arm.

"I'm not riding with you," she said, crossing her arms.

"Good."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"How fast does this one go?" Mulder asked, watching one of the cars zip by.

"Sixty-five miles an hour," the three answered.

"And how high is that?"

"Hundred feet. But it goes under ground, so you're actually dropping 103 feet."

"Yep, under the gift shop," Monica added, rocking back and forth on her feet. She was clearly excited. Mulder bit back a laugh. He would love to see Monica's face if she ever got the chance to ride on a _real_ roller coaster.

By the time they boarded the small carts, Monica was practically clapping with excitement.

"It doesn't take much to amuse her, does it?" Mulder whispered to Dana.

"Nope. You should have seen her when they came out with the Capri Suns in the big pouch. Cartwheels and I am not kidding."

He chuckled as John turned around in his seat and glared at them.

"I can't believe you made me ride with her."

"I can't believe you lost Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Since when does fire count?"

"Since always. Sore loser."

He turned back around and Monica whispered something in his ear. He laughed, an evil glint in his eye.

"Does that worry you?" Mulder asked. Dana shook her head.

"They're harmless. Now, when we go underground the third time, make sure you smile pretty."

"Why?"

"It takes our picture."

He looked disgusted and she smiled.

"Yeah, do that face!"

* * *

It was just after two when large black clouds rolled in and began to pour rain on the park. By they time they found Charlie and Samantha all six of them were soaked, hair matted to their heads. They made a mad dash for the car and spent the next 45 minutes maneuvering out of the gravel parking lot. They had the heater turned up all the way and by the time they hit the freeway, the shivering had subsided.

"I think we need coffee," Monica said, rubbing her hands together.

"Hot chocolate," Charlie corrected. "Coffee tastes like alligator pee."

"How would you know what alligator pee tastes like, Charlie?"

"I have a wild imagination. Dana, do you have any cotton candy left over?"

"Yeah, it's in the bag in the back."

"Sweet."

"Hey can I have my phone back?"

"Sure. I didn't lose it, not for one minute."

"I appreciate that."

The storm outside was gaining momentum and they saw a flash of lightening across the sky.

"Storm!" Dana, Monica and John shouted.

"Eastern Washington really is boring if you're this excited over a storm," Mulder noted.

"Maybe you've just been over stimulated your whole life and you get no joy out of ordinary things."

"Or that."

"We should sleep out on the back deck tonight," Monica said, running a hand through her damp hair. "It'll smell like camp in the morning."

"You guys really are weird."

"You'll get used to it," Charlie said, reaching up and clapping him on the shoulder. "You'll have to."

* * *

The rain had wind had let up a little by four o'clock when they arrived home. There was still an occasional crack of thunder, but the lighting was far off in the distance. They unloaded the car quickly and Mulder tugged on Samantha's braid.

"We'd better get home, kid."

"You guys don't want to stay for dinner? Mom's making spaghetti," Dana said.

"No, maybe next time though."

"Alright. See you later."

"Hey, Samantha, wait!" Charlie shouted, coming out of the house, clutching something in his hand. "You almost forgot this."

He handed her a stuffed moose and she smiled.

"Thanks, Charlie."

"You're welcome. Later."

Mulder looked down at his sister and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"Charlie won it for me."

"Oh he did, did he?"

"I've never seen a stuffed moose before."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up, Fox."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Whole story mapped out now. I am pretty proud of myself. Dedicated to Eastern Washington and Idaho. I am sorry for making fun of you in the last chapter, but let's face it. It's easy.

* * *

"Starbuck, it's time to get up."

"Dad! Five minutes."

"Nope. You don't want to be late on your first day of school."

"Yes, I do."

"Dana Katherine."

"Alright, I'm up. Did you make me breakfast, daddy?"

"There's cereal upstairs."

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"How in the world am I supposed to get good grades and make you proud if all I have to eat in the morning is cereal?"

"Take it up with your mom. She's the one who thinks you need to start fending for yourself."

"I'll just hurry and stop at Dolly's on the way."

"You're not having blueberry pancakes and fries for breakfast, Starbuck."

"Come on dad, it's the breakfast of champions."

He laughed and picked up a pair of jeans from her floor, then tossed them at her head.

"Hurry up, you have to pick up Monica and John too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered, shooing him out of the room.

It didn't take her long to shower and do her hair, and soon she was bounding to the front door, a bookbag thrown over her shoulder.

"Bye, Daddy."

He looked up from his paper and gave her a little smile.

"Bye sweetheart. Have fun."

She rolled her eyes as Charlie came down the stairs.

"Dana, wait!"

"What?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Charlie. See you later."

She left the house and threw her bag in the backseat of the car as Mulder started up the driveway.

"Hey," she said, slipping her sunglasses on. "You can sit in the front."

"Monica might pinch me."

"You'll get over it."

He chuckled and slid into the seat next to her.

"Did you get your locker number?"

"Yeah. 117 G."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"That's down in the gym hallway. Not convenient to anything. You'll never be down there during the day. You can share with me."

"So all my stuff smells like a chick? No thanks."

"My locker never smells like a chick."

"Alright then, it's a deal."

She started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They drove the half block to Monica's house in silence, and Dana beeped the horn twice once they arrived. Monica came out of the house, a back pack slung over her shoulder, and a bag of makeup in one hand. She slid into the back seat, flicking Mulder on the arm.

"That's my spot," she said, half glaring at him.

"She said I could."

Monica sighed and sat back in the seat, pretending to pout.

"MJ, grow up."

"I can't. I want to be a Toys R Us kid."

Mulder laughed and Dana rolled her eyes.

"You're so weird."

* * *

The day passed uneventfully. It was the same treadmill of classes and teachers, and besides one round with a stubborn locker, Dana was pretty sure she'd lived this day several times before.

She raked her hair away from her face and sighed, juggling her books and trying to find her car keys.

"Need help?"

She whipped around at the noise, anger rising in the back of her throat. Daniel stood next to her locker, the self assured smile gracing his face. His eyes bore into hers, and she wanted nothing more than to punt him across the hallway.

"I don't need help, Daniel," she muttered, shoving a book onto the top shelf of her locker. He chuckled at her.

"You're looking for your keys. They're in your pocket."

She sighed heavily, and he stepped a little closer, reaching his hand out to take the keys out of her pocket. She managed to slap his hand away and he stepped back to where he had been before.

"What's your problem?"

"What's yours, Daniel?" John asked as he approached them. "Do you have amnesia or are you just that much of a moron?"

"Get out of here, Doggett. This is between me and Dana."

"Not anymore."

"This is none of your business."

"You treat my cousin like that and it becomes my business."

"Your cousin is nothing but a gutter slut and I don't know why you would want to defend her anyway."

John Doggett had always had a short fuse. Dana was actually surprised that he had reigned it in this long. So when his fist came out and connected with Daniel's jaw, she just stood there. Daniel grabbed onto a locker and managed to keep from falling to the ground, then righted himself and punched John.

The fight that ensued was the first the school had seen in three years, and Dana couldn't help but be somewhat proud that it was over her, even if John was only her cousin. A small crowd had gathered, and Daniel and John were headed towards the glass doors, which had ended the last after school fight. Dana sighed and made her way through the gawking students and reached into the fray, grabbing John's ear.

"Getting hauled out by a girl?" Daniel asked, standing up and wiping at his bloody nose. Dana rolled her eyes and sent her foot flying at him, nailing him in the shin. She pushed John out of the crowd and over to her locker. He leaned against the flimsy metal and caught his breath as Monica ran towards them.

"John, were you just fighting Daniel?"

"Yeah. And I was winning too until Dana decided she was my mother."

"Shut up. You don't need to start the year with in school suspension."

"Whatever."

"What happened?"

"He called her a-"

"Nothing," Dana said as Mulder approached. The tone of her voice very clearly indicated that the conversation was over.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Let's get out of here," Dana said, slamming her locker and heading for the front doors. John sighed and followed her, but Mulder grabbed Monica's arm and held her back.

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Doesn't matter," she answered, not meeting his eyes.

"But she's-"

"I know. But that's Dana. Stubborn to a fault. There isn't anything anyone can do about it."

He nodded and followed her out the doors.

"You guys want to stop somewhere? I need a milkshake," Dana said as they got into the car.

"Sounds good. McD's?"

"Sure."

Mulder watched her as she drove, her eyes focused on the road and her hands tense on the wheel. Whatever had happened, she wasn't prepared for it. He'd never seen her this flustered, and concern gnawed at his stomach. Whatever it was, it shouldn't be like this.

* * *

"You guys want something to eat?" Dana asked as she pulled the car into her driveway.

"Yeah, I'm starved. We have got to find something better to eat for lunch than cup-a-soup from the school store."

"We could always go back to Pop-tarts and Gatorade."

"You have such refined palates," Mulder said, making a face.

"You actually bought food in the cafeteria for lunch. You have no idea how bad that stuff is."

"I didn't eat much of it," he said, getting out of the car. "And I will never make that mistake again. My hamburger patty was blue."

"We'll go out somewhere tomorrow."

"Thank heavens for open campus," Monica said as the quartet made their way inside.

"Hey daddy," Dana shouted out the back door. "What are you doing?"

"Pouring some concrete for this walkway."

"Need some help?" Mulder asked.

"Sure, if you want to. Ever done concrete work before?"

"A little last summer. I'm pretty good with a float."

"Perfect. John?"

"Sure, Uncle Bill."

The boys went outside and Monica and Dana exchanged amused glances.

"Did I miss the grunting and scratching?" Dana asked. Monica laughed and walked over to the freezer, grabbing an ice-pop.

"Dana, what was that fight about today?"

"You used my real name, you must be serious."

They sat down at the table and Dana stared outside, watching the guys. They were all kneeling on the ground, using the floats to smooth the concrete down. Her father was a perfectionist, and from what she could tell, so was Mulder.

"Dana, talk to me."

"It's nothing, MJ, I swear. Daniel is just a pig, John got tired of it. That's all."

"Are you ever going to tell me-"

"No. It doesn't make any difference. You already hate him."

Monica sighed and finished the ice-pop before speaking.

"I just hate to see you like this, Dana."

"I know. But I'm getting over it. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Then can I ask you something else?"

"What?"

"What do you think about Mulder?"

"No, MJ."

"Not for me, for you!"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't 90210."

"Your pop culture references are in serious need of an update, sister."

She just shrugged.

"Look, Pops likes him. He's laughing."

"MJ, stop. You know my rules. I'm not dating."

"I know. I just... I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy. I promise. If I wasn't, you would be the first to know. Okay?"

"Okay. Now how much longer do you think we can put off this biology homework?"

"That's a great way to start of the year, Mon."

"At least I tried."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am addicted to this story. I am pulling out my high school yearbooks for ideas, and let me tell you, I miss it. Battery throwing day and painting our rival school's water tower as a senior prank... it sure sucked when I was there, but I would go back in a heartbeat. All I had to worry about was my French teacher running me over with her bike. True story. Another true story is that my high school dances were mostly held in the hallway. Which is part of the reason I never ever went.

This chapter is not as light as the previous ones, but that is life.

* * *

"Who would do this?" Dana ranted, wadding up the piece of paper and throwing it across her bedroom. "I mean honestly, who hates me enough that they would torture me like this? I'm nice to everyone, right? I haven't bullied anyone since the fourth grade, and that kid moved away. This is a fate worse than death! It's evil and barbaric and-"

"It's just homecoming, DK."

"It's homecoming royalty, MJ, and I don't want any part of it."

"Why not?"

"Because! There's no point. What do I do, walk around the football field at half time and curtsy?"

"You get into the dance for free."

"Be still my heart."

Mulder and John chuckled. They were laying on the floor playing Battleship, and half listening to the conversation.

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

"This is not funny. It's a travesty."

"Dana, get over it. It's like five minutes of your life. Who cares?"

"I care, Monica."

"There are much worse things that could be happening. Just deal with it."

She got up off the bed and stomped out of the room, causing a hush to descend over her friends.

"Did we just witness your first fight?" John asked.

"I think so," Dana replied, staring at the door. "How in the world did that just happen?"

The guys shrugged, and Dana sat down on her bed.

"Want me to do some damage control?" John asked. Dana shrugged.

"No. I'll go find her."

She stood up and walked upstairs, wondering where her friend had gone. Never had they had a real fight, and certainly not one that ended like this. She peeked outside and found Monica on the back porch swing.

"Hey," she said, sitting down on the other end of it.

"Hey."

"Something wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"It doesn't. But you've been pretty quiet all day."

"I don't feel good. PMS."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You're right, it's not a big deal."

"If it bothers you, just don't do it."

"Well, I have to give the people what they want," she said with a grin.

Monica smiled a little.

"Hey, if you become homecoming queen, what does that make me?"

"Court jester."

"Do I get to wear the hat?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry I snapped, DK."

"It's alright. Are we good?"

"We're good."

* * *

John's phone rang at 11:30 that night. He was tempted to throw it across the room, but when he saw who was calling, he answered.

"Mon?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home. Can you please just come and get me?"

"And take you where?"

"I don't know."

"Monica, what's the matter? You're scaring me."

He heard her choke back a sob and his blood seemed to freeze in his veins. Monica never cried. Ever. Not even when she fell off the monkey bars and split her chin open in kindergarten.

"Hold on, I'll be right there."

"Can you stay on the phone?"

"Of course."

He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran out of his room, grabbing his grandmother's keys off of the hook by the door. She wouldn't mind him taking the car for something like this.

"Monica, talk to me. What's going on?"

She sniffled a little, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you almost here?"

"Give me five minutes. I just pulled out of the driveway."

"Okay."

He drove as quickly as was safe, remembering briefly that he had left his newly acquired license on the desk in his bedroom. He crossed his fingers, hoping that he wouldn't get pulled over.

"I'm almost there, Mon. I'm turning on to your street right now."

"I'll meet you out there."

He stopped the car in front of her house and she slid into the seat next to him.

"Where to?"

"Away."

"Monica."

"Can we go back to your house?"

"Of course."

They drove in silence. He kept trying to sneak peaks at her when they passed under a streetlight, but she kept her face turned away from him. He stopped the car in the garage and got out, coming around to her side and opening the door. He knelt down to look at her and saw the tears in her eyes. His hand moved of its own accord and wiped them away.

"Mon?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to go inside?"

She nodded and he helped her from the car, holding her hand until they were inside the house. They sat down on the couch and she tucked her legs up underneath her.

"What happened tonight, Monica?"

She twisted her t-shirt in her hands and sat quietly for a while.

"You know my mom's boyfriend?"

"Not the most recent one."

"His name is Don. She met him at work or something. I don't really know. He moved in a few weeks ago."

"I know how much you hate that."

"I just don't know why she brings these men into the house. I hate her for it."

"You don't hate her, Mon."

"Sometimes I do."

"Okay, sometimes. Now what happened tonight?"

"Mom and Don got in a fight. They were screaming at each other and throwing things, so I went to my room and blasted my music. I guess I fell asleep. I woke up and... he was in there, John. He was sitting on my bed and he... he..." she trailed off as she started to cry. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth slowly. He wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation, especially since she wasn't even done telling him what happened. He smoothed her hair back from her face and made her look at him.

"Monica, did he hurt you?"

"No. He tried, and he would have if I hadn't screamed."

"Did you tell your mom?"

"She saw him in there but she acted like nothing was wrong. She doesn't care."

"I know."

"I don't know what to do. I can't go home, John. I just... I don't know."

"Hey, it'll be okay. I bet you can stay with Dana. Her parents won't mind. They'll love to have you there."

"They can't know," she said quietly.

"Why not?"

"They just can't. I don't want them to think less of my mom. Dana wouldn't understand."

"Of course she would."

"No. You're the only one, John. Your dad bailed, and then your mom did too. You understand what it's like. I love Dana, but she doesn't know how it feels when your parents don't care."

"I know."

He held her for a minute longer before she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, John. I'm sorry I-"

"No, you don't get to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm glad you called me."

"Really?"

"Of course. I don't want you to ever feel like you're alone, Monica. I'm always here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Why don't you stay here tonight? Grandma will make us a big breakfast in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. She'll love it. And she won't ask questions. It'll be okay, Monica. We'll figure it out. I promise."

She nodded and he leaned over and kissed the end of her nose.

"I'll get you a pillow and a blanket, okay?"

"Thanks John."

He went to the hall closet and brought back a pillow and a quilt. She accepted them and lay down, pulling the quilt up to her chin.

"Want to talk about something else for a bit before you go to sleep?"

"Sure," she said with a slight yawn. He sat down on the floor next to her, resting his head next to her hip.

"Want to go to homecoming with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You, me, Mulder, Dana. We'll soap the fountain in front of the opera house, go bowling in our fancy clothes, get ice-cream at McDonalds, and rag on everyone at the dance."

"Sounds good."

"Hey, who do you think nominated Dana for homecoming royalty?"

She snickered.

"I don't know."

"I do."

"Who? You have to tell me."

"It was Mulder."

"She's gonna kill him."

"I know. It'll be funny."

"Yeah."

"You're tired. Close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Mm'kay."

He stood up from the floor and was halfway across the room when she called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Don't stop teasing me, okay?"

"Not in a million years, Pink," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Hey MJ, I bet you could fit into one of Missy's old prom dresses."

"I don't know."

"Come on, this one will look great on you. You're not getting out of this just because you don't have a dress. At least try it on?"

Monica sighed and took the dress from her friend.

"Okay. But if I get stuck in it..."

"You won't."

Monica crossed to the other side of the bedroom and began to change, while Dana rooted through the closet for some shoes. She hadn't said anything about the other night, and John had kept quiet too. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. It was too fresh.

She'd stayed at John's through the weekend, then went home to confront her mom. She had kicked Don out, but blamed the situation on Monica, as usual. That part didn't bug her as much as it once had. She was used to it. So she'd moved back in, as it were, and told her mother in no uncertain terms that if another man moved in, she was gone.

John had been right there the whole time, at her side when she needed a hug, and giving her space too. She felt a new connection with him, one that she had never realized was missing from their friendship.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning around in the dress.

"Oh my word. MJ, you look amazing. That purple is perfect on you."

"Really?"

"John's going to have to bring a stick with him to beat the other guys away."

"You swear?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, would I?"

"Not if you know what's good for you."

They smiled together.

"Here, try these shoes with it."

Monica stepped into the silver shoes, glad the heel was almost non-existent. She was barely shorter than John anyway.

"Are you and Mulder going together?" she asked, admiring the whole outfit in the mirror.

"I think so. I made him promise he wouldn't bring me flowers or any of that crap."

"You're such a lady."

Dana snickered and cracked her gum.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I think the blue dress. With the ballet slippers."

"He is going to tower over you."

"I don't mind. Do you know where they're taking us for dinner?"

"Nope, John hasn't said. Claims that if we know it'll ruin the whole night."

"Great, it's probably Dairy Queen or something."

"They have good fries there."

"Yeah, they do. And since I didn't win Homecoming queen we don't have to go to the game, which we will lose horribly. That means more time for dinner. By the way, do you have any idea who nominated me for that?"

"Nope," she lied, biting back a laugh. "Who's driving?"

"Knowing the two of them, they'll forget that little detail and we'll end up having our own dance party in the driveway."

"That could be fun."

"True."

"Okay I should get out of this dress."

"I'm gonna go grab something to drink. Holler if you get stuck."

"Very funny."

* * *

The girls were in the bathroom, listening to the radio and putting the finishing touches on their make-up when the doorbell rang.

"Are they really here early?" Dana asked, shocked.

"Must be. Weird."

"Girls, your hooligans are here!"

"We're not ready yet, dad! Three minutes."

They quickly curled their eyelashes and did quick checks of each other's hair before shutting off the bathroom light and heading into the front room.

John and Mulder cleaned up pretty well; they were both wearing suit jackets and ties that didn't clash with their shirts.

"You guys are early," Dana accused, crossing her arms.

"What? It's not like you needed extra time or something," Mulder shot back. "You look amazing."

"Thank you."

John just stood there next to him, staring at Monica. Her hair was in ringlets, part of it gathered up on her head with a few strands framing her face. He'd never seen her quite so girly before.

"Monica... you look beautiful."

She blushed, a totally un-Monica act, and smiled at him.

"Thanks, John."

He stepped closer and handed her a single pale pink rose. He had nervousness written all over his face, and Dana almost laughed and the ridiculousness of the situation. They were acting like it was a first date or something.

"We should get out of here before mom takes pictures," she said, pushing Mulder towards the door.

"Bye kids. You boys don't keep my girls out too late, alright?" Mr. Scully said, giving Dana and Monica a hug. "You both look wonderful. Have fun tonight."

"We will. Bye."

John opened the front door and ushered the girls outside. They both stopped short on the porch gaping at the limo in the driveway.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Dana said. "Who gets a limo for homecoming?"

"Apparently everyone. All the places we called were booked. Luckily Mulder's dad has connections coming out his ying-yang."

"That's gotta hurt," Monica chuckled.

The boys led them to the car and even opened the doors for them. They slid in expertly, making sure not to get their dresses caught on anything.

"Let's hit the road," Mulder said, shutting the door behind him and sitting down next to Dana.

"Where are we going?"

"We don't know yet. You get to pick."

"We get to pick? Really?"

"Yep. Steak, seafood, Italian, Mexican, or burgers?"

The girls looked at each other, weighing their options. The idea of getting to pick had never occurred to either one of them before.

"You have 10 seconds to decide."

"10 seconds?"

"I have to tell the driver where to go."

"Seafood!" they chorused.

"C.I. Shenanigan's please," Mulder told the driver, who smiled.

"No problem."

The girls were both staring at him with wide eyes when he turned around again.

"What?"

"Don't you need reservations?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Isn't it expensive?"

"Carpe Diem."

Dana and Monica glanced at each other and shrugged. They weren't going to fight this kind of treatment.

* * *

By the time they finished dinner and arrived at the school, the dance had been underway for almost an hour. They made their way inside to the skylight hallway, which was a lame, if not unique place to have the dance. Their peers must have believed it had magically transformed into a night club, for the amount of freak dancing that was going on.

"No wonder we never go to these things," Dana said, raising her voice to be heard above the din. "Half of these girls are going to be pregnant by osmosis before the night is over."

"It's a sad commentary on life, isn't it?"

"I love that our teachers are all standing in the corner like nothing is going on."

"They are great chaperones."

"Oh gross, Heather just flashed her boyfriend and half the world."

"I guess the rule "what happens in the practice room stays in the practice room" is not being adhered to tonight."

"Or ever," John added as they found some unoccupied chairs against the wall. "You want to dance, Monica?"

"Once they're done playing Justin Timberlake."

"It's almost over, come on."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. She pretended to protest, but she was really laughing the whole way.

"How about you, Dana-Lou?"

She grinned and took his offered hand. A Santana song had just started and she giggled as he spun her around the dance floor.

"Dude, where did you learn to dance?"

"I didn't."

"Come on, give."

"I didn't."

"_Footloose_?"

"Never seen it."

"_Dirty Dancing_?"

"Ditto."

"_Grease_?!"

"Nope. The only movies I have ever seen with music or dancing are the old ones with Fred Astaire."

"Well at least you have good taste. I can't believe you haven't seen _Grease_."

"Sorry."

"After this is over, we're going to my house and watching it."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

They had been dancing for an hour when Dana's heel broke and her ankle rolled. Mulder caught her halfway down and she looked up at him laughing and tearing up at the same time.

"You okay?"

"That hurt like a mom."

He chuckled and helped her up to her uninjured foot.

"Out of commission?"

"I think so."

He helped her back to the chairs that they had vacated before and sat down next to her, pulling her ankle onto his lap. She winced as he ran his fingers over it.

"It's not too bad. You'll live. Want me to see if I can get some ice for it?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"At least it's still warm enough that you can go barefoot."

She nodded.

"This song reminds me of P.E. freshman year."

"Why?"

"Because they let us listen to the radio in the weight room and this song was always on."

"Not really something I would really want to work out to."

"Me neither, but I didn't have much choice," she said, taking the heel off of her shoe, where it had been hanging by a little piece of plastic. "See that guy over there in the red shirt?"

"Yeah."

"That's Vincent. We went out for 23 hours freshman year."

"Lifers."

"Yep. Someone dared me, and my friend Chantel thought I really liked him. And she actually liked him, so she got mad at me and didn't talk to me for a week even though I broke up with him."

"Interesting."

"And that girl over there in the yellow dress? Her name is Tiffany and she hated me for some reason. I had never met her before high school, but she seemed to think I was the spawn of Satan or something."

"How'd you rectify that situation?"

"I gave her a withering stare. Turns out she's a big 'fraidy cat."

He chuckled.

"I want to hear more stories of Dana's early high school years."

"Let's see. Have I told you about the time Monica left food in our locker over Christmas break and when we got back to school it had liquefied and spilled all over the floor?"

"What was it?"

"We aren't sure. I was just glad when we didn't have to have locker partners anymore. How 'bout the time Mrs. Dayton set the ceiling on fire?"

"Nope."

"We were making bubbles out of methane and bubble solution and lighting them on fire. She got so excited she forgot to spray fire retardant on the ceiling. The whole thing lit up and that was the first time I heard a teacher curse."

"Were you tainted?"

"Not in the least."

He chuckled and looked for John and Monica out on the dance floor.

"Hey Lou, are you interested in a bet?"

Dana looked at him, arching one eyebrow up slowly.

"What kind of bet?"

"How long do you think it's gonna be before John and Monica start dating?"

"How long is it until the fourth of never?"

"Oh come on."

"I'm serious. They're going to be one of those couples that never dates, and then one day they elope and live happily ever after. Mark my words."

"Marked."

She chuckled and he reached over to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes and she smiled.

"Dana can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Promise."

"Promise you won't get revenge?"

"Promise."

"I nominated you for homecoming royalty."

"DUDE!" she exclaimed, reaching over to smack his arm. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's funny."

She snorted out a laugh and covered her face.

"I can't believe you."

"I know."

"I can't even be mad. I can only marvel at your bravery."

"That's what all the girls say."

"Girls? I thought you were a monk."

"I'm full of surprises."

She just smiled, then reached over and touched his hand.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"Thanks for letting me. It's been fun."

"You're the only date I have ever had that wore black socks with black shoes. Classy."

"You must have gone to dances with a lot of morons."

"Ain't it the truth."

"Kiss any of them goodnight?"

"I didn't boil my lips off my face, so no."

"Dana Scully, you truly are something else."

"Make sure that gets on my tombstone, 'kay?"

"Done."

"You're a good friend."

"I know."

"We're pretty epic tonight."

"Epic in our epicness."

"The world could implode from that."

"I'll dig us a bomb shelter."

"Sweet."

"No one else I know in the world would have been able to keep up with that conversation just now."

"Yeah, even Monica would have been like "Spinning Head Daffy Duck" about five minutes ago."

"We really are epic."

"No joke."

He reached over and bumped knuckles with her and she grinned.

"Dude, you can go dance with someone if you want to. You don't have to sit here all night."

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to ditch you. Besides, I bet no one out on that dance floor has ever listened to Dead Kennedys. What would we even talk about?"

"That's it, you're my best friend, officially."

* * *

A/N II: Geez that took a long time. All the stories Scully told were true. None were exaggerated, except my teacher didn't curse when she lit the ceiling on fire, she screamed. Names were changed to protect... ah screw it, I didn't change many names.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again, names similar, stories true.

* * *

In normal high schools that are in normal school districts that are in normal states, the senior project is often dreaded by each student from the moment they walk through the doors their freshman year. It looms over them like a dark cloud, giving them pause in their rush to their senior year. The Project becomes more stressful than college prep courses, scholarships, AP testing and the SAT's. It's like a heavy cloak on the shoulders of the soon to be adults, and they must carry it all year long.

But that is in normal high schools in normal school districts in normal states.

Fortunately for Dana, Monica, John and Mulder, their school was anything but normal. Senior projects encompassed a whopping three weeks, and culminated in nothing more than a paper and oral presentation. No one looked at it with fear or trepidation. They looked at it as a way to get out of class, claiming emergency trips to the library. The Project was meant to be scoffed, ridiculed, and basically forgotten until the last minute. And to make matters even more ridiculous, senior projects were to be done in groups of two to four. There was barely enough work for one person. The whole thing was a joke and everyone knew it.

"Hey Lady," Mulder whispered turning slightly in his seat and tapping Dana's arm. "Who are you working with?"

She was quiet for a moment, her eyes darting towards him and then back down at her desk. She tapped her foot on the bar that held the desk to the chair and licked her lips quickly.

"Amber," she whispered back. Her voice was even, but her face wasn't masking the disgust. Amber Schatz had the biggest reputation of everyone in the school. Not only was she easy, she was ready and willing to tell anyone and everyone about her extracurricular activities. Being chosen by Amber was not an accomplishment in anyone's eyes, least of all the guys, who called her Neighborhood Schwinn behind her back. Amber was oblivious to it, but even if she had heard it, the remark would not register. Brightest crayon in the box, she was not.

"Ooh, sorry," Mulder said, trying to stop the chuckle. "I wonder if Ms. Pfeffer meant to put the biggest opposites together."

"She's a ditz, but I don't think the irony is lost on her. Who are you working with?"

"Dana and John."

"I hate you."

He chuckled and turned back to his journaling assignment. Dana sighed to herself. She hated group projects, but to have to work with someone who was failing eleventh grade history for the second time in her senior year was just annoying enough to lodge itself in her mind for the rest of the day. She practically squirmed in her seat, waiting for Ms. Pfeffer to declare that they could stop journaling, so she could complain to Monica about this turn of events. It just wasn't fair. Besides the fact that Amber was... well, the way she was, the two of them had never really gotten along. This was going to be a long three weeks.

"Alright, close your journals and pull out your copies of _Oedipus_."

The class groaned. _Beowulf_ last week had been so much more interesting, but at least they were done with the anti-climactic _Catcher in the Rye._

Monica had her pen resting about an inch from John's neck, and the tip of her tongue was peeking between her lips. Almost every day she managed to quickly mark up his neck before he could react. He rarely even noticed.

"Hey guys," he started, turning around in his chair to face them. Monica jumped back in her seat, smacking her head on the wall behind her, and clutching her heart.

"I almost peed," she said with a giggle. Dana let out a half laugh half scream, which earned a look from Ms. Pfeffer.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking away from Monica and opening her book.

* * *

"So what are you and Amber going to do your project on?" Mulder asked that afternoon. Dana crinkled her nose.

"Preventing School Violence."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We're going to suggest that all locker doors are clear, and there is a metal detector at the entrance to every classroom."

"You're not serious."

"Am I ever?"

Monica rolled over from her spot on the floor, and stared at the ceiling, tapping her pen to her chin.

"We could do ours on putting a coffee stand in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, that would go over well."

"We might fail, but at least we tried."

"I don't believe in coffee," John remarked. "An apple has more caffeine in it than a cup of coffee, and it's better for you."

Dana's pillow hit him squarely in the head.

"When are you guys meeting?" Mulder asked, obviously not interested in watching John and Monica fight over the pillow.

"She said she'd call me when she had a few free hours."

"So basically never."

"Basically."

He reached over and patted her knee.

"I'll help you if you want."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be alright. It's not like this thing is going to take any brain power anyway."

He smiled and leaned back against her remaining pillows, pulling a pencil from behind his ear and quickly working a math problem. He tipped his paper toward her and she checked his work.

"You finally remembered the quadratic equation! We should throw a party."

He elbowed her gently in the ribs and she giggled as the doorbell rang upstairs.

"Expecting someone?"

"Nah, it's probably one of Charlie's friends."

He worked another problem and she checked it.

"Dude," she started with a chuckle. "Lysdexic?"

"Hmm?"

"You swapped your numbers here," she said, adjusting her glasses. He groaned and fixed the problem, blowing the eraser shavings onto her bed spread. She gave him a disapproving look, but didn't say anything.

"Dana!" Charlie hollered, running down the stairs and into her bedroom. "Missy's here!"

"What?"

"Missy's here with the kids. Did you know she was coming?"

"No. Did _she_ know she was coming?" she asked, standing from the bed and heading out the door.

Mulder glanced over at John and Monica who were standing up from the floor.

"Who?"

"Missy. Dana's sister."

"Why am I so out if the loop?"

"It's safer out there," John said as the trio left the room.

"Missy, when did you get here? And why are you here? And how long can you stay?"

"So many questions, Little."

"Well you're kind of a surprise."

"No, Fallon was a surprise."

"Did you hear that Fallon?" Dana said, crouching down next to the little brunette girl.

"Yep. Mama says that all the time. I was a surprise and Sterling was a heart attack."

"Your mom certainly has a way with words."

Fallon giggled as Dana stood up.

"Seriously, Miss, what are you doing here?"

"Took the weekend off. Thought we'd drive over and drop in on the grandparents."

"They'll be happy to see you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, happy to see the kids."

Missy grinned and saw Monica and John for the first time.

"Hey rugrats, what's up?"

They both hugged her.

"And who is this new induction into the impregnable group?"

"Missy, this is Mulder. He restores the sanity," Dana said.

"It's a big job but someone's got to do it," he said with a shrug.

Missy chuckled and sat down on the couch next to Charlie, who was already playing dinosaurs with Sterling.

"Aunt Dana, mama said I could sleep in your room!" Fallon said, hugging her aunt's legs.

"Sure you can, I'll just have to make sure I send the boogie man up to Uncle Charlie's room first."

Fallon giggled.

* * *

"So your sister," Mulder started, kicking at a rock. They had taken Fallon and Sterling to the park around the corner. Charlie and Samantha had come along too; they were playing Frisbee in the grass.

"My sister."

"What's her story?"

"She had Fallon when she was 17. Moved out with her boyfriend who ended up ditching her right before Sterling was born. She's been living in Seattle for about 6 years. We usually only see her on holidays."

"Did your parents kick her out?"

"Not really. Dad always said that if we were old enough to make "the important life decision of having sex," then we were old enough to deal with the consequences. He said we knew what would happen and there was no reason to be mad or make us leave as long as we knew what we were getting ourselves into. She knew what would happen, so she had to deal with the consequences."

"So he wasn't mad?"

"Disappointed. I'll never forget the look on his face when he found out. I never want to make him make that face."

"Which is why you have never so much as stolen a cookie from the cookie jar."

"That and I don't like cookies very much."

He chuckled as Sterling ran towards them, his cheeks pink.

"Aunt Dana, could ya push me on the swing?"

"Sure Silver, but you've got to pump your legs, okay?"

"Okay!"

She followed him to the swings and gave him a big push to get him started. He laughed and held tightly to the chains and started to pump his legs. Dana gave him one more push, then joined Mulder on the bench.

"You're good with them," he noted. She blushed.

"I love them. It's easy when you love them. You know what I mean."

"I do?"

"Samantha. She looks at you like you're superman."

"That's cuz I told her I am."

"Dude, she loves you."

"Yeah, she does. And if your brother doesn't quit flirting with her, I'm going to beat him with a stick."

"Give him a head start, he's young."

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Dana slammed her locker shut and spun the lock before throwing her bookbag over her shoulder and heading down the hall. She had just given her oral presentation for her senior project. Amber hadn't shown up. In fact, she hadn't lifted a finger in the last three weeks. Looked like she wasn't going to be graduating with her class this year.

"Hey DK, the guys want to go to the Milk Bottle for lunch. Game?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Where are they, anyway?"

"They ran back upstairs to talk to Mr. Titus. We could be waiting a while."

"Nah, we're here," John said, skipping the last two steps on the stairs. "We were just trying to get out of that stupid chromosome matching assignment."

"What was your excuse?"

"We don't believe in chromosomes."

"Ah."

"Dana, can I talk to you?" came an angry voice from behind them. They spun around to find Amber, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sure, what about?"

"I think you know."

Dana rolled her eyes and followed Amber around the corner.

"I can't believe you presented the project without me."

"What was I supposed to do? You didn't show up."

"Now all the teachers think I didn't do any work. You made me look bad."

"Amber, you didn't do any work, and you made yourself look bad. I gotta go."

Amber shoved her up against the lockers.

"I didn't say this conversation was over."

"I did," Dana managed to say, even though Amber's arm was over her throat.

"What's going on out here?"

Mr. Ortega stepped out of his classroom, and Amber immediately backed away from Dana.

"Nothing, Mr. Ortega. We were just talking."

"What is it, a new dialect of sign language? Office, now."

Dana sighed to herself and followed the teacher. Monica, John and Mulder stared at her as she passed. She tossed Monica her car keys and told them to go and get lunch without her.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," she said as Mr. Ortega ushered her into the office.

* * *

"Monica, where's Dana?" Ms. Stadtner asked as the late bell rang for their European History class. Monica, John and Mulder all looked at each other and laughed.

"She's going to be a few minutes late. She had to take care of something in the office."

"Oh?"

Monica pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open.

"This is what happened, and I quote: "Amber got mad at me for making her look bad in front of the teachers, so she tried to start a fight. She tried to choke me, so now I have to fill out an incident report and meet with the principal. I'll be a little late to class." I suppose Amber wasn't too happy about being excluded from their project."

"Wasn't their project on preventing school violence?"

"Yeah."

"And Amber started a physical fight because of a project on preventing school violence?"

"There are many reasons to laugh about this."

"That's the funniest thing I have heard in three days," Ms. Stadtner muttered, making her way to the front of the classroom and beginning the lesson.

Dana snuck in 10 minutes later, tiptoeing to the back of the room and taking her seat next to Mulder.

"What happened?"

"Well, let's put it this way. Amber reports to Havermale in the morning."

"They sent her to the alternative school? For this?"

"Apparently her time has run out."

"Think she's gonna put a hit out on you?"

"She was bawlin' pretty hard," Dana said with a chuckle. "I'll just keep my eyes peeled for black cars with safety windows for a while."

"Did they call your parents?"

"Yeah. Mom couldn't stop laughing and dad was baffled that she ever got the upper hand on me."

"You have the coolest parents in the world," Mulder remarked. She just rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Darker chapter. Longer chapter. Just too much to pack in. I soooo thought I posted it already. I am dumb.

* * *

There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, Christmas -ahem, Winter- Break was a week away, and everyone around school had been quoting lines from _A Christmas Story_ for days. It was getting old, but every once in a while, someone would quote a little known line like "Not a finger!" and it would all be worth it.

Mulder sat down next to Dana on the floor and stole a bite of her Caramello.

"Hey, get your own!"

He chuckled and offered her a handful of Mambas as an exchange. She smiled and took them, then finished the rest of her Pepsi Blue before tossing it across the hallway and into the garbage can.

"Ready to go to class?" Monica asked, finishing off her can of blueberry flavored milk.

"I gotta take a leak," John said, tossing his garbage in the can and heading for the bathroom.

"I gotta wash this caramel off my hands," Mulder said, following John to the bathroom down the hall.

"And they say girls always go to the bathroom together," Monica chuckled, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and starting for the stairs.

"I know. And why do they even go into that bathroom? It smells like toilet pucks."

Monica giggled.

"DK, how do you know what the boys bathroom smells like?"

"One time, I really had to go, and that was the only one that wasn't closed because of vandalism."

She burst into laughter as they walked into Mrs. Stadtner's class.

"Hey, Tim cut his hair," Dana mentioned, looking across the room to where Tim sat near the world map.

"Yeah, I can see Saudi Arabia now," Monica added pulling her book out of her backpack.

"MJ, can I ask you something?"

"Is this a discussion we should be having thirty seconds before the bell rings?"

"What's up with you and John?"

"What do you think is up?"

"You guys are just... I don't know. Something feels weird."

"It's not. We're just getting older and running out of ways to torment each other."

"Ok. I mean if something was going on, that would be okay. I wouldn't mind."

"I need your permission?"

"No, I just want you to know that I just... I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then.... go for it."

"Dana, nothing's going on. If it does though, you'll know."

"I appreciate that."

The guys slid through the door and into their seats just as the bell rang.

"You guys smell like toilet pucks," Monica whispered, causing Dana to burst into giggles.

"Girls," Ms. Stadtner warned, arching her eyebrow.

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Alright, I want all of you to get into groups of four. We're going to discuss Machiavelli and use his example of takeover as a basis for-"

Her words were cut off by the sound of a gun firing. Everyone in the room froze for a moment before she hurried to the door and locked it, then told everyone to get on the floor. She closed the window blinds and crouched down beside her desk as they all waited for some kind of information to come over the PA system.

Dana's heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and she caught Mulder's eye. He gave her a reassuring look and she smiled a little.

It was a long time before anything happened. All at once though, the principal came on the PA system, and they could hear emergency vehicles getting closer.

_"Teachers and students, please remain in your classrooms until an all clear signal is given. One student has been injured, but no one else is in danger. Please remain calm, and do not make any calls to friends or family. More information will be available shortly."_

It seemed that the entire class breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't the best news in the world, and it certainly wasn't as simple as last year's middle schooler with a cap gun incident, but at least everything sounded like it would be alright.

Everyone slowly climbed back into their seats, remaining silent for the most part. Who had brought the gun? Who was injured? Were the police there? Was it an accident? Had it been planned?

Dana worked the problem over in her mind. Even though their class was almost four hundred strong, she knew almost everyone. No one seemed like the type to do this. It had to be an underclassman, but who? It felt almost ironic that she had just spent so much time researching and writing about school violence, and now it had happened here.

The rest of the class period was quiet. Ms. Stadtner tried to teach her lesson, but everyone was distracted, their minds on other things.

The principal came over the PA system a few minutes before class was out and announced that a student had brought a gun to school and had shot himself. They weren't sure if it was an accident or not, but they weren't going to speculate. They didn't release the name of the student either, or whether he had survived or not.

What started out as a light-hearted day had turned into an indelible spot in their minds; one that would forever alter their views on life.

* * *

Skyler Joel Jameson was pronounced dead at 7:05 that night. The police had not released much information, other than Skyler had shot himself. It seemed too simple an answer, but there was nothing to indicate anything else. It was a tragedy, no matter how it was sliced.

Dana, Mulder, Monica, and John sat around the TV in Dana's family room, staring at the TV but not really watching it. Skyler hadn't been a close friend, but they had known him for a long time. He'd been a friend for years. The depth of that relationship didn't really matter.

They were quiet for what seemed like hours, all lost in their own worlds. They had all dealt with loss to some degree, but never like this. Never death.

"I thought he was fine," Monica said finally, her eyes misting. "He was always happy. Always. What happened?"

"We might never know."

"But if he felt so bad, if he felt like he had to kill himself, why didn't he say anything? Any one of us would have listened. Everyone loved Skyler, he had hundreds of people that would have listened."

"But MJ, that was also hundreds of people that could have rejected him. Maybe he acted like he was happy to keep people from worrying. Maybe something was going on that he never told anyone. Or maybe he did and no one did anything about it."

Monica stood up from the couch and started to pace the room.

"Why didn't I see it?"

"Monica, he was hiding it, whatever it was."

"A real friend would have seen it."

"There was nothing you could do."

"Don't placate me, Dana!"

"I'm not!" Dana said, standing up also. "Monica, there was nothing anyone could have done unless Skyler wanted them to."

"So we should just forget about it? We should stop caring because what's done is done?"

"I didn't say that. Look, do you think Skyler would want you to feel guilty? I mean think about him, who he was. Would he want you to be beating yourself up over this?"

"I don't know what else to do," she admitted, letting a few tears fall as she sat down on the couch next to John. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"None of us know, Mon. I'm not sure we ever really will."

Dana curled up on the couch next to Mulder and he squeezed her hand gently, noticing the slight tremor in her fingers.

They remained quiet for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next week passed in a subdued blur. Everyone was so lost in thought that outside noises sounded tinny. Everything felt off, wrong. Things that had once been entertaining seemed trite, laughter seemed like an insult, and tears weren't enough. Skyler's family decided on a closed memorial service, family only. It was probably better that way, but without the closure, life felt listless.

Once school was out for the break, things got a little better. Being away from school gave them a reprieve from the constant reminder of what had happened. They felt less guilty about being happy and returning to normal.

"Would you kids quit stealing my sugar cookies?" Maggie shouted, chasing John out of the kitchen with a dishtowel. "I swear, I can't wait until school is in session again. Why don't you go to someone else's house?"

"Because Monica's mom has a new boyfriend, grandma already kicked us out, and Mulder doesn't even have cable," Dana replied, flipping through the channels. She stopped on channel 39 and grinned. "Gilmore girls!"

Mulder and John groaned and clapped their hands over their faces.

"It's a marathon!" Monica exclaimed happily.

"You guys do realize that this is just a show, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's not amazing. Now hush, Luke is ranting."

Mulder and John had suffered through this a lot. And it wasn't because they were whipped, or wussies. It was because they loved their friends and wanted to see them happy. It seemed that was what it all came down to in every relationship. The overwhelming concern for another, without thought as to what one gets in return. Maybe that's what Skyler had been missing; someone that was overwhelmingly concerned with him. He gave and gave and no one noticed until it was too late.

But in his death, and in a strange way, Skyler had continued to give. He reminded people what could be. It seemed that everyone was holding on a little tighter to those around them. It wasn't exactly closure, but it was there, and it was real and honest and would not be forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Long time coming? Check. No conclusion? Check. Totally forgot where I was going with this? Check. By gum, I think that means it's ready to post! And no, I didn't set out for this authors note to mimic the beginning of the story. Now that I have seen it, I am not changing it. Because having a nexus with yourself is super sweet.

* * *

"Twizzlers?"

"Check."

"String cheese?"

"Check."

"Jello?"

"Check."

"Arizona Southern Style Sweet Tea?"

"Check."

"Brownie mix?"

"Check."

"Corn dogs?"

"Check."

"Pizza rolls?"

"Check."

"And sunflower seeds?"

"Check."

"Looks like we got it all. Everything else is just bonus."

"Chips are on sale. Ooh, and we could get some beef jerky."

"You know," Dana said, grabbing a couple bags of chips off the shelf and putting them into the cart. "If it weren't for beef jerky I would totally be a vegetarian."

"Really?" Mulder asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I could live without it all. But jerky... I'm a goner."

He chuckled, then pointed down the aisle where John and Monica were arguing about what kind of candy to get.

"I kind of wish they would just date and get it over with."

"Yeah but if they did we would end up being the third and fourth wheel and let's face it. No one wants that."

"I suppose. Do you want cookie dough?"

"We already have brownie mix."

"Are you going to put peanut butter in them again?"

"I could."

"Did we get any soda?"

"Pop, and yeah, John got some Mountain Dew."

"So nothing decent then."

"Nope."

"We're going to have to change that situation. Steer this cart back an aisle, lady."

She snorted and rolled her eyes but followed him anyway.

"Ooh, apple juice! We should get some of that too."

"Alright, put it in, but if you use it as fuel for another burping contest, I am gonna shove the bottle up your nose."

"Noted. Anything else in this aisle?"

"I don't think so. Oooh, pudding!"

"We should not shop when we're hungry."

"Agreed."

"Hey guys, wanna run over to the electronics department and turn up all the stereos really loud to NPR?" John ask, tossing a package of Handi-Snax into the cart.

"Isn't that what got you kicked out of the other Wal-Mart?"

"I guess it was, but that was years ago."

"Do you think we have enough food?" Monica asked, picking through the cart and wrinkling her nose at the canned corn. John just grabbed things and threw them in. There was also a can of asparagus tips.

"Enough food? Monica, this has to last us until next year."

"I never tire of New Years jokes, Mulder."

"Yeah, but you only have to hear them one day a year."

"Okay fine. Are we ready to get out of here? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, let's go before these cavemen throw anything else in here," Dana remarked, steering the cart towards the check outs.

* * *

"How old do you think Dick Clark is?" Mulder asked from his spot on the floor.

"Real old," Monica replied, yawning.

"We should Google it."

"Yeah, because that's a reliable source right there," Dana retorted. She was laying on the floor with her head on Mulder's stomach, and she had eaten almost the entire bag of Twizzlers. It wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

"Maybe he's a vampire. We only see him at night and he appears to be immortal," Monica suggested.

"If he has buck teeth, I'll stab him with a wooden stake."

"Don't you mean vampire teeth?" Dana asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Buck teeth could do some damage."

"I'm sure they could."

"Mulder, toss me another cookie, " John said.

"Why don't you come over here and get it yourself?"

"Monica won't let me move."

"I'd move if you brought me a cookie too," she said, popping her head up from his chest and colliding with his chin. They both burst into laughter.

"Maybe we don't need those cookies," John decided, resuming the previous position and putting his arms around her. Dana glanced up at Mulder and they both grinned.

"Hey Dana, can I have some Oreos?" Charlie asked, poking his head into the room.

"Yeah, but don't get your fingers all over them."

"What you think I've been scratching my butt all day or something?"

"Gross, Charlie!" she complained, chucking a pillow at him. He picked up the cookies and tossed the pillow back at her.

"I'm telling dad that none of you are following the one foot rule."

"Drop dead."

He laughed and left the room.

"One foot rule?"

"Males and females are not allowed within one foot of each other in this house. He made the rule for Bill and Missy and never said anything to me about it so I figure it doesn't apply."

"One foot? Seriously?"

"Half serious."

"You're your dad's favorite, aren't you?" he asked, twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

"He hasn't stopped the car and left me on the side of the road yet."

"Score."

Monica reached over to the coffee table and snatched the remote.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am sick of watching Kevin Nealon's countdowns. He's grody."

"I would have changed it an hour ago, but you had the remote."

She flipped through the channels for a long time, going two revolutions before pausing.

"Not Gilmore girls!" Mulder and John shouted together.

"But-"

"NO!"

"Fine. Party poopers."

She changed the channel to a show about high speed chases, which satisfied the guys for the time being.

"We should have a dance party," Dana said with a sigh, tossing the Twizzlers bag into the garbage can. "We haven't done that forever."

"Because your iPod is out of commission from when Bill chucked it across the room."

"Why did he do that?"

"Apparently Willa Ford is not appropriate for his sister to be listening to."

"I see."

"He didn't appreciate that one song from Les Miserables either."

"Which one?" Mulder asked.

"The one _I smell women, smell them in the air_. You've heard it."

"Oh that one. The song of euphemisms."

"Bingo."

"Your brother is mean."

"I never said he wasn't. He still thinks the moonwalk is cool. He does it wrong. I hate him."

Mulder chuckled. He had met Bill briefly a few days ago and wasn't impressed to say the least. Intimidated yes, but impressed, no.

"Let's play a game or something. I'm bored," Monica complained, standing up from the couch and opening the closet that had all the games in it. "We could play Pictionary."

"Do I look like I'm 70?" Dana questioned.

"How about Wise or Otherwise?"

"Okay, but we're keeping score this time because I annihilated you last time and I want credit for my prowess."

"Do we have to use these sparkly pencils?" John asked, holding up the offending object.

"John, I'm glad you're comfortable enough in your sexuality to use a sparkly pencil for half an hour while we play a game."

"Shut up, Dana."

* * *

"Hey, who's kissing who at midnight?" John asked.

"Hopefully nobody," Dana retorted, giving him a pointed look. He just grinned and Monica blushed.

"What are you, a prude?"

"No. Don't call me that, John."

"Then what are you?"

"Shut up."

He flicked an M&M at her, but she reached up and deflected it with her hand.

"Nice one, Mr. Miyagi," Mulder chuckled.

"I'm sick like that," she retorted, settling back into the couch and drawing her knees up to her chest.

John found the remote and changed the channel until they were back to the Dick Clark show.

"How many bimbos do you think will be fawning over him this year?" Monica asked, stabbing her Capri sun with the straw and taking a long drink.

"Probably like seven. I hate how they all sit so close, like they're stuck in a photo booth or something. Gold diggers."

"Isn't Dick Clark married?"

"Does that matter when the Playboy Bunny wannabes are sniffin' your Old Spice?"

"Dirty."

"Monica, I'm kissing you at midnight," John announced finally, shuffling the deck of cards that seemed to always be sitting on the coffee table.

"Okay, but you ate Funyuns, so go brush your teeth first."

"How romantic," Dana said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Leave us alone," Monica shot back, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Don't worry, we won't watch."

"Yeah, we'll cover our eyes and go EWWWW!" Mulder added, peeking through his fingers. Monica hit him with a throw pillow.

What resulted from the casually tossed pillow was a loud pillow fight that lasted the rest of the year. They were leaping over the coffee table, dashing under the desk, and even taking the cushions off the couch to use as ammo.

By the time the ball dropped, Mulder had Dana pinned to the couch and was tickling her sides, while John had Monica around the waist. She was struggling to get away and just as she thought she had slipped through his hands, he spun her around and kissed her. They just stared at each other for a moment, then grinned.

"Can I do that again?"

"Yeah. Next year," Monica giggled. John tackled her down onto the floor and fake smothered her with a pillow.

"What is going on down here?!" Mr. Scully shouted as he came into the room. All motion stopped and they stared at him.

"Um... were we being too loud?"

"What do you think?"

"Probably yes."

"I don't mind it, but your mother is going to screech a hole in my eardrum if you don't knock it off. Go outside or something."

"Outside? At midnight? When it's negative forty?"

"Negative forty?"

"Wind chill. You would really send us outside?"

"I might have to so I can get some peace."

"Okay, okay. Maybe we should play hide and go seek."

"Dana, when are you going to grow up?"

"When I'm thirty."

"Well as long as you have a plan."

The teenagers laughed to themselves as Mr. Scully went back upstairs.

"Have you guys ever lit the snow on fire?" Mulder asked, throwing a Hershey kiss into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"How in the world do you do that?" Dana asked, unwrapping her own candy.

"You just throw it in the air and catch it."

"No, I mean light the snow on fire."

"Oh. All you need is rubbing alcohol and some matches."

"This sounds dangerous."

"What better way to start off the New Year?"

"The man has a point," Monica said, shrugging her shoulders. Dana sighed, knowing that she had no choice. They would do it without her, so she might as well just join in.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Mulder asked, poising his match to strike. He had poured half a bottle of rubbing alcohol into the snow, and was about to set it on fire.

"Ready!" Monica exclaimed.

"Ever the pyro," Dana muttered under her breath, earning a half chortle from John.

"One, two three!"

He struck the match and tossed it into the snow where it promptly went out. Wrinkling his forehead, he tried again. This time the match stayed lit, but didn't light anything else on fire.

"This snow sucks!" was all he managed to get out. He had always been able to light the snow on fire before.

"You're used to having snow that is actually made of water, not frozen dust," Dana explained, smiling a little. "Besides, it's too cold out here. I think you froze the alcohol."

"Can you freeze alcohol? I don't think you can."

"We shall call this one a wash," John decided, wrapping his arm around Monica's waist and leading her inside.

"Come on dude, it's not going to happen," Dana said, rocking back and forth on her heels and pulling her pea coat tighter around her. "We'll try again tomorrow when it's a little warmer. Come on, it's cold out here."

She motioned for him to follow her inside, and had just put on foot through the door when she heard a slow fizzing, popping noise. She spun around just in time to see that a small fire was dying out.

"It worked! Did you see it?"

"No."  
His shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily before trudging up the stairs.

"Hey," she started, taking his hand. "We'll try again tomorrow. I'm sure I'll see it then."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Happy New Year, Dana."

"Happy New Year."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Shorter chapter this time. Trying to get back into the swing of this story. Sorry it's been so long.

* * *

"Are you sleeping?" Mulder asked, knocking on Dana's bedroom door.

"Go away," she grumbled.

"I come bearing homework, ditcher."

"I'm sick," she answered.

"I'm coming in. I hope you're decent."

He opened the door and found her in bed, surrounded by wadded up Kleenex. Her eyes were red and puffy and she hadn't even brushed her hair.

"Get away. I have the plague."

He chuckled and sat down on the end of her bed.

"English. History. Biology. Calculus. French," he said, dropping several manila folders onto the bed. She just looked at him.

"Why didn't Monica bring this to me?"

"It would seem that your dashing cousin is taking her out for a surprise after school date."

"Gross."

"I thought you wanted them to be happy."

"Happy, yes. Sappy, no."

"Well look who's so down on love."

"Get outta my room before my dad comes home and tans your hide."

"He's already home. He let me in. So now what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to throw infected Kleenex at you."

He chuckled as she tossed the tissue at him. She missed.

"You were fine yesterday after school. Other than your surly attitude, you don't really seem sick. What's going on?"

"I'm sick, I just mask it."

"Stop masking it then."

They sat there for a moment and stared at each other.

"I just didn't feel like going to school today, that's all."

"Reason?"

She shrugged and looked down at the blanket in her lap.

"Didn't want to."

"You know, you can say that you don't want to talk about it and I'll leave you alone."

"It's a long story," she answered. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she did want to tell him, but he could also tell that he might not want to hear it.

"I have time," he replied, bouncing the ball back into her court.

"What do you know about Daniel?"

He hesitated. She'd never said anything to him about it, and John and Monica weren't really forthcoming with the little information they had either. He'd heard some locker room scuttlebutt, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Not a whole lot."

"We dated last year. It was a good relationship at first. I thought I was in love with him. And then one day everything changed. He was mad at me for everything, even things I had no control over. He'd fight with me over really stupid stuff, and he'd put me down and call me names. And just when I would cry enough and decide to end things, he would apologize, and I would give him another chance. I know how stupid it sounds, but I didn't want to lose him."

"So what happened?"

"Eventually he got mad because I wouldn't sleep with him. After what happened to Missy, he still thought I would be that stupid. He started dating other girls and ended up getting one of them pregnant."

"Wow."

"We broke up at the end of last year. I was a mess. I really loved him, and he goes and does that? I couldn't handle it. I wouldn't say I was depressed, but I was definitely not in a good place. I was kind of at the height of that when you met me. It got better and I was back to normal and moving on, but last night he called."

"What for?"

"He wanted to tell me that he's a daddy now. He has a son. Evan."

"Man, Dana. That sucks."

"I just couldn't think about going to school today."

"So you faked sick?"

"Yeah. I hate that it still bothers me so much."

"Did you think people were going to be talking about it or something?"

"No. No one knows the baby is his. Besides him and the mom, you and I are the only ones that know."

"You didn't even tell Monica?"

"No. It hurt too much to talk about, and by the time I felt like I could, I was too embarrassed by it. She doesn't know anything that I told you. I haven't told anyone."

He nodded.

"You think I was stupid, don't you?" she asked, her eyes slowly meeting his.

"Of course not. Love is a tricky, messy thing. Not everyone is capable of using all their mental faculties all the time. Especially when adolescent hormones are involved."

"You really are doing well in psychology, aren't you?"

He smirked as she sat up a little more.

"Well now that you know the biggest secret I have, you owe me one."

"I'll try to pencil that in."

She smiled.

"I'm going to go home and let you keep faking sick. See you in the morning?"

"I think so."

"It's friend protocol that I hug you now."

"Is it?"

"Most definitely."

He made his way over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, pressing a kiss into her tousled hair.

"If you ever want to talk about it, you know where I live."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He turned and left the bedroom and she sighed, leaning back against the pillows. For all the times Daniel had said he loved her, he had never said it so firmly as Mulder had, just by being there.


End file.
